FUGITIVO
by SakuraK Li
Summary: Shun revela un pasado desconocido que lastima a Shiryu.
1. Lituania

**_"Caminar entre rocas manchadas de carmin, mientras el corazón se niega a latir es algo con lo que he aprendido a vivir"_**

- ¡Eh chico!, sirve otro trago –golpeando la mesa con el vaso ordeno un alto rubio de piel bronceada.

- Aurel, ha sido suficiente –repusó un apuesto mulato –recargando la espalda contra la destartalada barra del taberna donde habían pasado la ultima hora –deja de beber es hora de irnos.

- Vamos –repusó –estoy cansado y harto de esta estúpida búsqueda, merecemos un descanso o ¿no Amneris?; es más, deberíamos empezar a preguntar en estos lugares, será mas rápido encontrarle. Te lo demostrare ¡eh! tu chico ¿has visto a este tipo por aquí? –el rubio mostró una foto maltratada de un atractivo adolescente de cabellera esmeralda, sus verdes ojos resaltaban dada la palidez de su piel, al chico que se había acercado a servirle otro trago del un whisky de moderado precio.

- ¿Te has vuelto, loco? –vociferó el mulato preocupado abalanzándose contra su compañero –no puedes tener un comportamiento tan irresponsable, si llegan a enterarse estas muerto, no prestes atención hijo. Mi amigo esta ebrio –disculpó, el mulato arrebatando la fotografía de su compañero, el chico de la barra los miraba extrañado.

- ¡Bah!, que mas da han pasado casi dos años, y ni rastro de este mocoso, seguro ni el mismo Hades seria capaz de encontrarlo ahora, ten cuidado idiota –con enojo se refirió al bar tender que había derramado algo de whisky sobre la bronceada mano de Aurel, al llenar una vez mas el vaso del rubio.

- Yo lo siento, mucho –nervioso se disculpo el joven, Aurel por primera vez le presto atención a su proveedor de alcohol. El único mechón largo de su cabello negro cabello cubría su ojo derecho, la vieja camisa que traía puesta debió ser blanca hace ya muchas lavadas atrás y era completamente eclipsada por la palidez del rostro adolescente el cual le pareció familiar al rumano, lo cual era difícil puesto que era la primera vez que estaba en Lituania.

Aurel y Amneris se habían conocido en el santuario hacia ya 4 años, ambos siendo adolescentes, se habían entrenado arduamente como aspirantes a santos de Atena. Logrando adquirir las armaduras de Sculti y Serpens al cumplir 19 años, poco antes de terminar la guerra santa contra Hades. Cuando los santos de bronce ahora convertidos en divinos santos de bronce regresaron del inframundo y hubieron salido del hospital, los pocos santos, amazonas y aprendices sobrevivientes provenientes de todo el mundo se reunieron en Atenas bajo el mando de Saori, entre todos se dieron a la tarea de restaurar el dañado santuario.

Las destrozadas armaduras fueron restauradas gracias a la sangre de los sobrevivientes y por las virtuosas manos de Kiki, a pesar de ya no tener a Mu como maestro, la habilidad innata de su pueblo le facilito mucho la tarea. Al guardar la ultima armadura sin dueño en su pesada caja, estas fueron encomendadas a Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun para que fueran escondidas en los lugares mas recónditos del planeta con el fin de protegerlas y que esperaran pacientemente a su nuevo portador. Aunque pasaran años o incluso siglos para ello. Algunos santos y aprendices resentidos por las bajas, encabezaron varias revueltas que pusieron en peligro la frágil estabilidad del santuario incluso, llegando a amenazar la paz mundial pero también existieron santos, amazonas, aprendices y guardias que desertaron deseando pasar desapercibidos, lo que se considero como alta traición. Hartos de las deserciones y repudio de la gente cercana al santuario surgió un grupo selecto que cuya misión era dar caza a esos fugitivos y llevarlos ante Atena para ser juzgarlos por las leyes, concretamente, por única ley que siempre había regido en el santuario, la muerte.

- Ya déjalo –dijo con enfado mientras rehusaba que las finas manos del joven le secaran la mano con unas servilletas de papel.

- No deberías hablarle así, fue un accidente –reprochó el mulato recriminándolo con sus ojos color negro azabache que hacían juego con su ensortijado cabello.

- Estúpido, por eso los niños no deben trabajar en lugares así ¿cuantos años tienes 15?, y ¿tus padres te permiten trabajar en un lugar así? –recorrió con la mirada la taberna, al fondo cerca de una sucia ventana un ebrio estaba recargado sobre una mesa indiferente a las carcajadas de varias mujeres de dudosa reputación que se dejaban hacer al antojo de un corro de hombres que cantaban muy alegres –ahora mismo iré con las autoridades a demandar el dueño de este establecimiento –Aurel, torpemente se puso en pie.

- Señor le ruego tenga la bondad de no hacerlo –suplico dulcemente el joven –mis padres murieron hace poco y debo abrirme paso yo solo, además soy mayor de lo que aparento casi tengo 18 años, y el dueño amablemente me acepto debido a mi gran habilidad para preparar tragos, permítame demostrarle –el joven con gran destreza preparo un John Collings.*

- He de aceptar que es bueno –dijo tras un sorbo –lleno de alcohol como a un hombre le gusta. Toma te lo has ganado –dejo una buena propina en el bolsillo del raído chaleco que traía y se volvio a sentar en el viejo banco frente a la barra –si eres tan bueno acepta mi consejo niño. Deja estos barrios, hay gente de muy mala calaña y consíguete un trabajo en un buen bar de un fino barrio.

- Tendré que esperar unos meses, señor usted lo dijo; un niño no podría trabajar en esos lugares por ello sigo aquí –sonrió –agradezco su consejo.

- Ha sido suficiente por hoy, vámonos –Amneris tomo a su amigo por un brazo obligándole a levantarse, la foto cayo sobre la barra llegando a manos del chico quien la contemplo un instante –¿podrías dármela?.

- ¡Ah, si claro! –repuso el joven cantinero.

- Seguramente te preguntas que pudo hacer este chico, ¿no? –sin esperar respuesta agregó el mulato –si llegas a verlo seria bueno que nos avises vendremos un par de noches mas.

- ¡Bah! y me dices iluso por iniciar con esta búsqueda -refuto Aurel mirando con rencor a su amigo-

- No recuerdo haber visto a nadie así antes, seguramente lo reconocere si llego a verlo –dijo el joven limpiando la barra sin mirarles hasta que oyó como se alejaban del lugar, levanto la mirada y los siguio con está hasta que desaparecio la peculiar pareja por la puerta, dando un respiro de alivio.

- ¡Hey, guapo a trabajar! –dijo una hermosa mujer tras palmear apresurando al chico, sus ojos color miel brillaban con picardía –¿plática interesante? –ante el mutismo del trigueño, prosiguió –interesante es algo que atrae tu atención –con sorna se cruzo de brazos.

- Se lo que es interesante –respondió secamente mirando a la joven de sonrosada piel, su castaño cabello estaba atado con una pinza –no juegues conmigo.

- No te amargues guapo –tomo la mejilla del chico –anda mi padre no te paga por mirar. Ve a ver que se les ofrece a nuestros clientes –apunto hacia el grupo que quedaba en la taberna, la chica vio el recelo en los negros ojos del joven, para provocarlo mas se acerco sensualmente a su oído y murmuro –seguro te estan esperando –. La taberna como muchas en Lituania hacia a la vez los servicios de burdel, todas las prostitutas que frecuentaban el lugar hacían lascivas proposiciones que incomodaban al joven y como podía permanecía a distancia de ellas, pero Daiva la hija del propietario se divertía cada vez que podía con la situación sabiendo lo que le disgustaba a su joven empleado.

Estaba casi amaneciendo cuando el trigueño logro salir de la taberna, casi intacto exceptuando el dolor que tenia en su mano derecha al haber golpeado a un ebrio deshinibido que intento comprarle algo mas que un trago, había dejado el raído uniforme se había puesto unos jeans con una chamarra de mezclilla, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles que lo conducirían a su departamento cobijado por un cielo teñido de púrpura. Seguramente seria un día cálido, de los mas tibios que podia ofrecer ese país lleno de caminos empedrados y construcciones propias del medievo y de la época zarista, recién empezaba el verano faltaban un par de meses para que las lluvias incesantes hicieran mas húmedo el clima. El chico se detuvo al notar que la temperatura había disminuido considerablemente y algunos copos de nieve estaban cayendo.

- Quien diría que te encontrarías aquí, nunca hubiera imaginado que sin buscarte, te encontrara –afirmo un rubio de ojos azules subido en un poste de luz que recién se apagaba al encontrarse con la luz del nuevo día. –¡Hey! te estoy hablando –repuso bajando del poste rápidamente puesto que el chico tras mirarlo un segundo siguió caminando como si siguiera solo – destesto que me ignoren.

- Debes estarme confundiendo –afirmo cuando el rubio puso la mano sobre su hombro.

- Si fuera cierto, cuestionarías el origen de la nieve –afirmo Hyoga que traía puesta una sudadera negra sobre un par de jeans deslavados –todos lo hacen.

- Es el cambio climático, creo.

- ¿Sin una nube en el cielo? –triunfal exclamo. Sus ojos azules brillaron –ahora entiendo porque no te hemos encontrado, corte de cabello, diferente color de pelo y sin duda pupilentes. La gente que conozco los cambia de marrones a verdes, no viceversa.

- Insisto que debes confundirme, si me disculpas debo ir a casa –desafío molesto pasando de lado.

- Deja de hacerte el inocente, hemos estado preocupados –Hyoga lo sujeto por un brazo emanando un brillo blanco azulado.

- De sobra sabes que no me gusta la violencia –Shun bajo la mirada al brazo que sostenía su antiguo compañero de armas –has lo que tengas que hacer. No voy a delatarme con mi cosmo –dijo a pesar de que empezaba a sentir como disminuía la temperatura en su codo –¿Y ahora presentaras mi cabeza ante Atena?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? –se aparto el mechón que caía sobre su cabello, si los hombres que habían venido en la noche estaban cerca de ahí, seria muy difícil huir, podría enfrentarse a ellos fácilmente, pero si estaban con Hyoga seria complicado escapar.

- Confío en tu buen juicio y harás lo correcto –Hyoga soltó su brazo y vio como se alejaba lentamente –Shun, ¿Por qué no regresas?

- ¿Para qué? –dijo mientras continuaba andando sin mirarle siquiera.

- Ikki esta preocupado –al escuchar el nombre de su hermano se detuvo un instante –teme que alguien te encuentre antes que él.

- Mi hermano es incapaz de decir algo así, y menos a alguien como tú –finalizo Shun .Continupo andando mientras observaba las empedradas calles donde la gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas para emprender las labores diarias, ajenas a la ira que tenia Shun en su corazón al haber sido descubierto. Al menos era un gran consuelo dejar ese maldito bar de una vez por todas, ya encontraría la forma de obtener el dinero necesario para salir del país sin ser notado.

* * *

**Hola, se que no es una actualización pero es un nuevo fic ¿pueden perdonarme, esta vez? espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto **

***J**ohn collings: es una bebida con whisky, limón, azúcar y agua mineral


	2. Noruega

**_"El color de la sangre es tan luminoso que aun cuando volteé la mirada, no puedo olvidar su resplandor"_**

Provincia de More Og Romsdal municipio de Alesund, Noruega.

Una pareja salía haciendo comentarios agradables del departamento dentro de un gran edificio que recordaba una enorme casa de dos aguas. La vivienda tenía a su espalda el faro, situado en la montaña, vigilante de la bahía del pueblo bañado por las frías aguas del mar de Noruega. En verano el puerto era invadido por cruceros repletos de turistas que opacaban a los barcos pesqueros, principal actividad el lugar. Este distrito resultaba ideal para una joven pareja iniciando su vida, sin duda More Og Romsdal era un buen lugar para vivir donde la renta de inmuebles ocupaba en tercer puesto de las actividades más importantes.

Dentro del departamento con paredes azules y decorados blancos un esbelto joven aguardaba a su próximo cliente. Para pasar el tiempo se entretenía repasando las solicitudes de los prospectos que habían estado visitando el lugar desde inicios de la semana. La mayoría de las compañías arrendatarias consentían a sus empleados vivir dentro del inmueble con potencial de venta-renta, tanto para extranjeros que deseaban una estadía de un par de meses- Y nacionales en busca de un lugar tranquilo para vivir.

Suspiró y estiró el cuerpo, se levantó del sillón y acercó a la ventana recargándose en la barandilla de madera, aspiró la brisa marina. El viento frío revolvió su cabello rubio oscuro que llegaba debajo de las orejas, bostezó un par de veces producto del cansancio. Antes de obtener ese empleo tuvo que trabajar casi dos mese sin pisar tierra dado que había trabajado en un barco pesquero, lo que le dejo una buena suma de dinero. Al escuchar el timbre dio vuelta, con los dedos peinó el flequillo perfectamente liso y se enfiló hacia la puerta principal dispuesto a encontrarse con un nuevo prospecto.

- Así… ¿Qué aquí te escondes? –sórdidamente dijo un chico moreno de cabello azul oscuro, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Shun. –Parece un lugar caro, no quiero preguntar que haces para pagarlo, hasta donde sé tu cuenta bancaria se incrementa por los intereses.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –interrogo ásperamente –no regresaré al santuario ni a Japón, ya deberías saberlo.

- Soy tu tutor, lo que quieras es irrelevante –siseó.

- Hyoga –bufó enfadado Shun cuando su hermano pasó de largo.

- Él, ¿Qué? –cuestionó intrigado –sentándose en un mullido sillón color caqui con cojines café.

- Por favor Ikki –soltó molesto dando un portazo –no sabe mantener la boca cerrada, te dijo donde buscar. Dos veces en menos de seis meses, ¿pretendes que crea que es una coincidencia?, ¿Qué los famosos santos de Atena han encontrado la buena suerte? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Sí el rubio te encontró y no lo reportó. Para el santuario es traición –cortó el mayor –no sabía cuanto envidiabas el color de mis ojos. No te ves tan mal, no parece que tengas 16 años, hermanito. Podrás cambiar cuantas veces quieras el color de ojos y cabello, incluso raparte no creo que te verías mal, pero eres mi hermano, jamás pasaras desapercibido para mi.

- No soy un niño, Ikki. ¿Piensas llevarme a la fuerza? –desafío entrecerrando sus ojos –quisiera verlo, nunca hemos peleado en realidad hermano, prefiero morir aquí a regresar con ustedes.

- Shun –Ikki comenzó a hablar en un tono paternal –eres uno de nosotros, mi hermano. Si regresas conmigo Atena te perdonará, es decir esas estúpidas leyes no aplican para nosotros. La hemos defendido mas que cualquiera, estamos por encima del santuario.

- ¿Me dirás que la sangre que corre por el santuario es una sandez? –Shun dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana –esto es lo que quiero, aspiro vivir aquí, no me lleves –suplicó, el viento mecía su cabello y en su mirada había una determinación nunca antes vista por Ikki.

- No puedes permanecer aquí, Shun nosotros nacimos con una misión –aseguro el mayor.

- Y la cumplimos, perdimos tanto hermano. ¿no merecemos ser dejados en paz? Acaso ¿no extrañas esto? –Shun extendió sus brazos mostrando la hermosa vista del puerto, la brisa movía las delgadas cortinas del balcón y le daba un toque de libertad –. Ir por el mundo, sin rendir cuentas mas que a ti mismo. Vamos Ikki nunca te han gustado los grupos ¿Qué hace un indomable como tú pegado a las cuadradas reglas del santuario? Atado a la voluntad de Atena o algún Dios caprichoso que juega con nuestras vidas como si fuéramos marionetas.

Ikki, naciste para dictar las reglas, no para seguirlas como un cordero con un lazo atado al cuello. Las aves tienen alas para volar en el infinito cielo –aseguró Shun recargado de espaldas sobre la barandilla.

Las palabras de Shun eran seductoras para Ikki, un hombre acostumbrado a valerse por si mismo sin ataduras, el cual soportó dos años bajo normas rígidas muy lejos del comportamiento que siempre había sido una de sus características principales.

- Shun huyendo, sin hogar o amigos de verdad no forma parte de ti –Ikki intentaba hacer crecer la nostalgia en el corazón de su hermano, había recorrido mas de dos mil kilómetros para regresar al santuario con su hermano –dos años corriendo de un lugar a otro evitando el fraternizar profundamente, escondiendo lo que realmente eres, no puedes permanecer siempre así.

- Tienes razón –reflexionó, Ikki sintió alivio –te ofrezco algo mejor –Shun le miro juguetón y aproximándose hacia él continuó –el día en que el Fénix muere y renace Ikki. Una existencia en la que puedas enterrar el pasado y avanzar hacia una vida normal, sin peleas, dolor ó muerte.

Un mundo de paz donde alguien como tú pueda forjarse un futuro rodeado de lo que hasta el día de hoy se te ha negado. Dime cual es el mas grande secreto que guarda tu corazón Ikki Te garantizo que podremos cumplirlo. –Ikki calló un rato, de alguna forma Shun conocía todo lo que en estos años había cruzado por su mente, aquello que corrompía su deber guardián de Atena, los sentimientos que él mismo se recriminaba por tenerl, no era un joven normal, no tenia derecho a aspirar a un futuro estándar. Shun al notar su duda continuó –¿Que es lo que deseas hermano?, ¿dinero? Es fácil de obtener para alguien como nosotros, ¿libertad?, El mundo puede ser tu casa y las estrellas tu guía. ¡Ah! –dijo poniéndose un dedo en el mentón –¿mujeres?, Solo tienes que mirarte harán fila para salir contigo. Será cuestión de tiempo para que encuentres a la que tanto te has negado por comenzar a buscar, aquella que te haga sanar viejas heridas. –Ikki le miro incrédulo y Shun sonrió triunfal. –No les debes nada, ven conmigo e iniciemos de nuevo juntos como siempre debió ser Ikki. –El menor le dio un abrazo que tomo por sorpresa al mayor, tras un momento de incertidumbre el peliazul rodeo el delgado cuerpo de su hermano y hundió su cabeza en la corta melena del chico, soñando con el maravilloso futuro que se vislumbraba a su alrededor –Me encantaría seguir esta conversación pero he de trabajar, solo así puedo sobrevivir en el mundo real –enfatizó antes de abrir la puerta a la cita programada para la tarde.

- ¿Por qué huiste? –pregunto al caer la noche Ikki, Shun que estaba de espalda bajo la mirada, fingiendo ordenar las solicitudes desperdigadas por la mesa del comedor, respiro para tranquilizarse y volteo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No lo llamo huir, si ya sé –volteo los ojos cuando su hermano lo vio escéptico –lleve la armadura de sagitario hasta donde me lo indicó, seguro tuviste esa sensación también –Ikki asintió.

Tras ser reparadas las armaduras doradas Shiryu, Hyoga y los hermanos emprendieron tres viajes a lo largo del planeta para reubicarlas. Unas habían sido fáciles de situar ya fuera en la profundidad de alguna cueva o bien enterrada bajo la abrasadora arena, pero otras exigían que fueran llevadas a escarpados riscos cubiertos de nieve o en el fondo de un lago. Mostrando las personalidades que debía tener el siguiente santo dorado, las armaduras de bronce y plata que quedaron vacías sencillamente se habían enviado al mismo lugar del que provenían. –Después de dejarla, sentí que un gran peso se iba de mis hombros, baje a un pueblo donde se celebraba una fiesta, deberías haber estado ahí. Todo era alegría y desconocían por completo lo cerca que habían estado de perecer ante Poseidón y Hades, una feliz ignorancia era lo que tenían y ¿yo?, dolor y sangre en mis manos, no había nada a que regresar a Grecia, a Japón o incluso a Andrómeda. Pronto las celebraciones terminaron pero decidí que esa alegría y no me abandonaría. Tiempo después escuche lo que ha pasado en el santuario, la guerra declarada conta los desertores, no podía creerlo, era como si Ares hubiera recuperado su poder –dijo con Tristesa. –Odio pelear y lo sabes, ¿para que regresar?, supuse que harías lo mismo.

- Creo que esperaba que regresaras –musito. –Creí que habías dejado de trabajar? –cuestiono al oír unos pasos en el pasillo.

- Así es –dijo enarcando una ceja. La puerta se abrió rápidamente Amneris y Aurel estaban en el dintel de la puerta.

- ¡Fénix! –gritaron asombrados. Shun miro con recelo a su hermano, creyendo que todo era una trampa.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –rugió con furia.

- Al parecer lo mismo –dijo Aurel un chico de rubia cabellera con la piel bronceada.

- ¡Hey!, no lo trates con tanta familiaridad es el santo divino del Fénix –con admiración Amneris le dedico una mirada.

- Será un trabajo en equipo ¿no? –altivo Aurel cerco a Shun.

- Déjalo en paz –grito Ikki.

- Vamos, somos tres contra uno, no me dirás que temes que nos pase algo –contesto el rubio.

- No a mi, al menos –siseo Ikki. Shun lentamente había retrocedido hacia el balcón, buscando una ruta de escape.

- ¿Qué insinúas, Fénix? ¡Soberbio! –lanzó Aurel, Ikki desvío la mirada sin interés –¿Qué? no soy tan importante para que me mires.

- Cálmate –intervino Amneris posando su mano sobre el pecho de su compañero –deja de provocarlo –.Mas Ammeris no acató el consejo brindado por el mulato y se acerco peligrosamente al Fénix al estar a 2 metros de él, salió despedido por una onda de energía irradiante de calor. –Maldito –murmuro mientras era asistido por su amigo en el piso.

- Los niños deben respetar a sus mayores –aseguro arrogante cerrado de ojos Ikki –deja de descansar y vamos tras él –con la cabeza señalo a Shun que se encontraba muy cerca de la ventana.

Shun observo su propio reflejo en los ojos de su hermano, dudo si lo que acaba de ocurrir le estaba garantizando una fácil huída y sin perder más tiempo salto por el balcón situado a 2 metros de la calle no sin antes enviar una poderosa ráfaga de su tormenta nebular destruyendo gran parte del departamento, bastaba con dejarlos inconscientes dándole una ventaja considerable.

Ikki observo desde el semiderrumbado balcón como su hermano se perdía entre las calles de More Og Romsdal, un sueño que se había permitido tener un par de horas. Idiotas –susurro con desprecio, el Fénix no se permitía llenar su cabeza con un futuro inexistente que de no ser por el par de inconscientes que yacían en el piso cubiertos de cal y madera, sin duda seria tangible.

- La próxima vez no será opcional, Ikki –murmuro ya entrada la noche Shun al cristal del asiento del pasajero del auto que justo acababa de detenerse con las luces encendidas en el mirador del puente Storseisundet el mas increíble puente de carretera del Atlántico que conectan a la cadena de islas con la península de Noruega.

* * *

**Así es señoritas no andaba perdida, solo de parranda (bueno fuera), el día de hoy es fanficumpleaños.**

** 3 años que soy parte oficial de esta comunidad (leyendo mis fics pareciera que actualizo solo en mi aniversario, ups). Gracias a todas las que siguen mis locuras, a todas las que comentan y se emocionan con las letras que publico y continúan sus emociones en sus reviews, a las que me han dado ánimos, las que me han criticado obligándome a esforzarme por escribir mejor y a lascada vez que se puede nos enviamos mensajes por este bello mundo plagado de imaginación, nombres, nombres hay muchos pero no quiero olvidar ninguno, las que empezaron a leerme y dejaron de hacerlo a las que apenas hoy lo hacen a todas infinitas gracias, si no fuera por ustedes hace mucho que me hubiera lanzado a los brazos de la aburrición y normalidad.**

**Y como el 3 es un número mágico, en mi perfil puedes encontrar una sorpresa y mientras eso pasa les dejo algo para que vayan pensando de que va la trama.**

_**¿Qué secreto hay atrás de las palabras de Shun?, ¿Podrá el Fénix encontrar a su hermano nuevamente? ¿Por qué el santuario castiga a los que un día defendieron a la diosa de la sabiduría con sangre?.**_


	3. Cánada

**_"Pedirme que permanezca a tu lado, es una cadena de espinas rodeándome el pecho. Con mis exhalaciones la sangre corroé mis heridas cicatrizadas como un veneno mortal."_**

- He dicho que te detengas, –siseó Shiryu – Andrómeda.

Shun dio vuelta y ladeó la cabeza. El cabello castaño rojizo cayó como una cortina sobre la mitad de su rostro.

- Él que faltaba –canturreó sin entusiasmo Shun.

- Han sido casi tres años desde la última vez que nos vimos –. Shiryu acortó la distancia con decisión –. Un saludo seria lo apropiado sin embargo dadas las circunstancias, te llevaré al santuario como marca la ley de Atena.

Shiryu y Shun nunca habían congeniado del todo bien. Se toleraban lo suficiente, pero una conversación profunda entre los dos no llegó a suceder. El Dragón no lo aceptaría de ninguna forma, pero sentía una antipatía natural por el peliverde. Quizá fuera debido a su eterna renuencia a pelear, tal vez una envidia secreta por atraer fácilmente la atención de todos ó sencillamente no confiaría su vida a alguien tan inexperto en el combate. Para el Dragón era imposible aceptar en que el corazón de Andrómeda, a pesar de las adversidades, siguiera habitando la inocencia de un niño.

Hacía ya dos meses que Shiryu había dejado el santuario. Algunas fuentes fiables habían notificado a Atena que un grupo de santos insurrectos tenían actividades ilícitas en América del norte. El fiel Dragón se ofreció a investigar la situación, tras un par de semanas de búsqueda, logró dar con el líder de la rebelión y después de una lucha, le arrebató la vida. Con esta advertencia sus seguidores se rindieron y fueron apresados por los santos que comandaba el santo divino del Dragón. Mientras esperaban el transporte privado que les conduciría al aeropuerto donde aguardaba el jet con vuelo directo a Atenas, Shiryu salió a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Al voltear para cerciorarse que podía atravesar una avenida fijó su atención a un chico que caminaba hacia él. El chico era casi tan alto como el mismo y pasó a su lado sin prestarle atención. Como si se tratará de una revelación a pesar del tiempo trascurrido y el atuendo inusual, lo reconoció. Cumpliendo con su misión había tenido la suerte de ubicar al mayor traidor al santuario, aquel con el que una vez había peleado hombro a hombro, Shun de Andrómeda.

- Ríndete –exigió Shiryu.

- ¿Tendría que hacerlo? –interrogó inocentemente. Shiryu entrecerró los ojos molesto.

- Si en algo valoras tu vida. Conoces las reglas del santuario.

- "Ningún santo que de captura a un desertor, debe dejarle libre. Su misión es llevarle a toda costa al Santuario. Una vez ahí, sus crímenes serán juzgados por la misma Atena." –Rezó Shun –. La cuestión aquí amigo, es que aquella que llamas Atena, se ha vuelto mas cruel que el mismo Saga.

- No soy tu amigo –bramó el Dragón crispando sus manos.

- Son las leyendas oscuras que se cuentan del Santuario, dime mi buen amigo –enfatizó –¿También eres parte del harem de tu señora? –Una burlona sonrisa asomó por los labios de Shun.

- ¿Como te atrevés? –Cuestionó indignado tomando las solapas del saco color gris, la bufanda roja cayó a la acera húmeda, arrinconó a Shun hacia la pared más cercana atrayendo la atención de un transeúnte.

- Tranquilo. No querrás atraer la atención de la policía.

- La autoridad no es rival para mi –siseó el dragón imprimiendo mas fuerza al agarre.

- Hay algo que no tolero y, es la arrogancia –señaló Shun. La expresión en sus ojos estaba oculta tras las gafas de sol que reflejaban el soleado verano de la ciudad de Saskatoon.

La ciudad estaba ubicada en la parte central de Canadá, en la provincia de Saskatchewan. Esta era también es conocida como la ciudad de los siete puentes pues estos cruzan el río del mismo nombre. El paisaje de la cristalina rivera circundante compuesto de edificios, bosques y puentes era reflejado en los anteojos. Shyriu lo tomó por el brazo ejerciendo fuerza. Shun con arrogancia se quitó las gafas su mirada estaba llena de determinación mas no por ello Shiryu se amedrentó.

- En recuerdo a un pasado común te exijo me sueltes –solicitó fríamente.

- Las suplicas de un niño insensato no deben ser oídas.

- Hablas como todo un santo dorado –rio Shun –¿Donko ya te permitió vestir su armadura? O ¿Aun la usas a escondidas?

Shiryu estalló en furia e intentó propinarle un puñetazo en la cara, Shun ágilmente se deslizó hacia bajo y el puño del Dragón hizo un orificio en la pared sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse del asombro del rápido escape, Shun pateó las corvas del dragón haciéndole perder el equilibrio cayendo hacia el piso.

- ¡Que violento! –menciono con sorna –. Debes canalizar esa agresión de una forma sana. Me haces pensar que hace mucho que no pruebas la suave piel de una mujer. Por cierto ¿Como esta Sunrei?

Shiryu se levanto rápidamente, sus ojos delataban ira e indignación. Comenzó a lanzar rápidos puñetazos y patadas que Shun esquivaba con facilidad. Algo distrajo la atención de Shun hacia el acera de enfrente, lejos del combate, entrecerró los ojos con fastidio y flexionó una rodilla propinando un golpe en la boca del estomago del Dragón, este cayó al suelo doblado por la falta de aire.

- No te ofendas, amigo. Te has vuelto lento –dijo con presunción Shun mientras se colocaba de nuevo sus gafas oscuras –. O muy estúpido ¿Acaso no recuerdas la primera regla? No ataques con ira. Shiryu, no somos los mismos, no esperes vencerme con viejos trucos. Si me quieres en el Santuario, primero deberás llevarme vivo a el. Antes tengo algo importante que hacer así que no dudes que haré lo que deba hacer antes de permitir que tú o alguien mas me apresé. Eso significa que si te cruzas en mi camino una vez mas y debo de tomar tu vida lo haré. Saluda a tu Diosa por mí.

Shun se alejó del Dragón. Le conocía de sobra, Shiryu no llamaría a sus subordinados ni le dejaría en paz si no que le daría pelea pero su imprudencia podía hacer que alguien en esa ciudad resultara herido o peor aún, descubrir el secreto de la existencia de los santos protectores de Atena ante los humanos comunes.

Poco le costó a Shiryu encontrar a Shun sentado sobre una gran caja de madera en un almacén abandonado en la parte industrial de la ciudad. La luz del sol entraba por los ventales superiores iluminando la espalda del chico. Su cabello corto lacio teñido de rojo caía involuntariamente sobre su cara. Los ojos verdes y su piel eran el único vestigio de su esencia del santo de Andrómeda anteriormente al servicio de Atena.

- ¿Crees tener oportunidad conmigo? –dijo altanero Shiryu –. Los dos sabemos quien es el mas fuerte, no quiero derramar tu sangre aunque sea la de un traidor, es sangre valiosa.

- Repito, tengo una misión y ninguno que se llame santo de Atena, va a impedirla –siseó Shun desde la caja. Sentado con una pierna cerca de su pecho donde reposaba su cabeza observaba fijamente al pelinegro. El tiempo no había dejado huella sobre él. Quizá sus hombros eran más anchos y su piel más bronceada debido a las misiones al aire libre que había cumplido durante estos tres años.

Tiempo en el que Shun había recorrido casi todo el mundo, transformando su aspecto constantemente, tiñéndose el cabello, usando diferentes estilos de peinado, utilizando lentes de contacto de diferente colores y cambiando el estilo de vestimenta. Mintiendo acerca de su edad, origen y ocupación, dejando atrás su pasado. Empleándose en una gran cantidad de actividades para obtener su objetivo. Privándose de entablar una relación estable con alguien, rodeado de gente que creía conocerle pero nadie que imaginará el compromiso al que había accedido.

En solo un año a la fecha sus amigos le habían reconocido en tres ocasiones, no es que en el pasado fuera más cauteloso ó que no se hubieran cruzado su camino sino que significaba que su misión estaba llegando a su fin. Se convirtió en un blanco fácilmente identificable, lo sabía desde aquel día, cuando dejó su armadura en aquel inaccesible acantilado. Un santo de Andrómeda merecedor de vestir la armadura debería ser un buen escalador ante todo, aun cuando Shun renunció a ella consiente que sería el ultimo en vestir la armadura divina.

- Aun cuando no me gustaría sostener una pelea sin sentido.

- De nuevo esa actitud ¡Me enfermas! –bramó –. Naciste para ser un santo, eres un elegido. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de portar la armadura. Estoy dispuesto a usarla. Primero viste la tuya –. Shun sonrió de lado.

- Tendré que prescindir de ella.

- Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo será. No pienso tomar ventaja.

- ¿Estas seguro Shiryu? –El dragón le regresó una mirada determinada. Shun suspiró –. No te detendrás ni aunque te diga que tus subordinados están teniendo dificultades con los que ustedes llaman traidores ¿Cierto?

- No intentes confundirme. Allá afuera estabas dispuesto a pelear. ¿Te intimido? –Shun negó con la cabeza.

- Solo recordé que día es este. Creo que no estas en condiciones de combatir.

- No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo decir –gritó colérico Shiryu.

- Eleva una plegaria y marchate. Te advierto no serás tú el que tenga la gloria de llevarme –Shun bajó de la caja y pasó a un lado de Shiryu al llegar a su altura este lo asió por un brazo violentamente. Le miró con furia que repentinamente desapareció. Alejados de los rayos del sol, escondidos entre las sombras de las viejas vigas, el cabello de Shun se veía castaño y aun cuando los rasgos de este eran más delicados no pudo ocultar su parecido con Seiya.

Shiryu soltó el brazo de Shun y le permitió salir del almacén. Eran ya tres años. Aun sentía culpa por no haber estado ahí no hubo motivo aparente, quizá fue solo un estado de salud errado. Tal vez una sentencia silenciosa, alguna secuela del esfuerzo dedicado a las batallas pasadas.

Una mañana ella se dirigió a su habitación, era común en él quedarse dormido y bajar a desayunar hasta tarde. Harta de esperar con un suculento desayuno preparado sobre la elegante y antigua mesa de mármol blanco, subió las escaleras que separaban la estancia del templo de Atena de la cámara del patriarca, por propio designio de Saori, Seiya ocupaba esa habitación. Necesitaba sentir su cercanía, su protección pero sobre todo esa sensación de la embriagante sensación que nacía en su interior cuando estaban a solas sin pronunciar una palabra. Nadie mas estaba ahí, en el derruido Santuario manchado de sangre y dolor. Los únicos insensatos que se negaban a dejarlo eran un puñado de santos, algunas amazonas, aprendices y los soldados que custodiaban la cercanía entre el Santuario y los caminos de la aldea. Tocó un par de veces a la puerta antes de adentrarse a la habitación. Las cortinas corridas por las que traspasaba la radiante luz de la mañana le hicieron fruncir el ceño. Recorrió con la vista la amplia habitación en busca del castaño, esperaba que de algún rincón apareciera con la radiante sonrisa sorprendiéndola e insinuando que lo había conseguido, ella en su recamará con un gesto de preocupación. Apenas había trascurrido un par de noches después de que él había tocado con delicadeza sus mejillas sin pronunciar un amor condenado a no existir en palabras o actos físicos pero no por ello distaba de ser real. Saori sonrió de espalda a ella sentado en un mullido sillón con una mano casi rozando el piso estaba el objeto de su amor secreto, Seiya de Pegaso. Se acercó a él lentamente con una mueca burlona dispuesta a jugarle una broma similar a las que él le había acostumbrado en ese tiempo que compartían mientras el resto iban y venían del Santuario buscando y encontrando los sitios mas propicios para guardar las cajas de pandora que contenían las armaduras sin dueño.

Saori fue cautivada por la apacible forma en que reposaba, acercó su mano hacia la cobriza mejilla del chico y tras unos segundos de contacto entre ambas pieles retiró la mano reteniéndola sobre su pecho. No existieron lágrimas o gritos de desesperación, simplemente se derrumbó a sus pies y escondiendo el rostro entre las piernas de Seiya abandonándose al dolor de que la invadía impidiéndole emitir algún sonido. Seiya estaba muerto.

* * *

**_ ¿A poco no Shun es grande? Respetuoso de ese día...ejem mejor salir huyendo antes que alguien tome represarías por este hecho. Sigan leyendo._**


End file.
